


Ho’opokole

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Steve and Danny don’t get their perps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho’opokole

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not entirely politically correct? But hey, it’s all Danny, not me!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Written for sd_ldws.

Steve gripped the steel bars tightly, but they wouldn’t budge an inch. He gave them a kick for good measure before sighing and turning towards Danny.   
  
Danny – who was sporting a way too amused smile on his face.    
  
“This isn’t funny,” Steve snapped, “We are trapped in an animal cage, Danny.”   
  
Danny nodded, holstering his gun, but he couldn’t keep the smile of his face, “But no animal! And Chin knows where we are. They’re gonna get us out of here in no time.”    
  
“Meanwhile our perps are getting away!” Steve pointed out, “And we’re stuck in a cage in an abandoned circus tent.”    
  
“We’ll put out a BOLO,” Danny snorted, “How far are they really gonna get? We’re talking about a pair of midget twins here!  _Midget twins_ , Steve. They’ll never make it off the island!”    
  
“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to call ‘em that,” Steve eyed Danny.    
  
“I’m pretty sure I don’t care,” Danny smiled, “You got overpowered by a midget, Steve.”   
  
Steve grumbled in response, kicking the bars of the cage once more.    
  
“Did they not teach you how to handle them in SEAL school?” Danny eyed Steve innocently, “Did you doze off during that particular class?”    
  
“I know how to handle little people, alright?” Steve defended himself, “And correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re stuck in here too, aren’t you? I thought  _you_  of all people would know how to level with them…”   
  
“You are  _not_  making short-jokes at me, Steven!” Danny tapped his finger on Steve’s chest, “So help me God, you are not…”    
  
Steve chuckled as he curled his fingers around Danny’s wrist, pulling him closer.    
  
“I’m just saying, Danno…” Steve muttered before leaning in to brush his lips against Danny’s, “I know how to handle little people just fine…” 


End file.
